


何处（4）

by wulongcha921



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulongcha921/pseuds/wulongcha921
Kudos: 26





	何处（4）

江淮远这次倒是言而有信，说两天就两天，第三天果然带了钱过来赎人，来了也没多说什么，三根金条沉甸甸的扔在桌上，点名要人，他如此出手阔绰，别说小翠，黑三儿都僵硬了半晌。

一个病秧子，一个"丑伙计"再加一个半老徐娘，这三人恐怕一辈子都赚不到半根金条，这生意怎么能说不合算。

黑三儿收了钱，人都变得和颜悦色起来，甚至满脸堆笑的问小翠这位姨太太要不要他帮忙收拾行李，吓得她跑了老远。

他们三个也真没有什么行李，江淮远嫌这里的东西脏，嘱咐他们除了人什么都不要带过去。

他不方便光明正大的出入这种地方，那辆招摇的汽车便停在了前一条街，江淮远挎着换上新衣服的小翠在前面亲亲热热的走，小顺子和翠喜则一人抱着一个孩子跟在后面，看上去和他们像是两个世界的人。

小顺子时不时往后看确定小利子有跟上来，上车前他整理了一下裤子，这么一个小动作也没逃开江淮远的眼睛。

汽车坐不下四个人，翠喜抱着两个孩子被江淮远安排在了前座，他把小翠塞进车，拦住了准备上车的小顺子。

"兜里揣了什么？"

"没什么。"

江淮远促狭一笑，伸手去摸，掏出一个白手帕包着的小瓦罐，才一开封，就被油泥刺鼻的气味熏了个喷嚏。

江淮远皱着鼻子道："以后不许再涂这种东西。"

说着便把那瓦罐扔到地下，罐子"啪"一声碎了，小顺子低头看了一眼。

江淮远揉揉鼻子，突然觉得那条手帕似曾相识，弯腰捡起来，抖掉碎片和沙砾，看到右下角果然写着的"山高水远"四个字。

山高代表嵩，水远两个字代表淮远，这条嵌着他俩名字的手帕，就是当年他和小顺子的信物。

江淮远一向盛气凌人又巧言善辩，此时竟然显得有些无措。

"我记得的。"他也不知道是对小顺子，还是对着他自己解释，"我记得。"

小顺子冷眼瞧他，"无所谓，我不在乎。"

"不在乎为什么一直留着，你到底是要留那罐臭泥，还是要留这条手帕？"

江淮远转眼又抖擞起来，恢复了那副得意模样，他把手帕揣进口袋，"你违心和我作对，最后难受的还不是自己。"

小顺子咬咬下唇，倔强道："你少自作多情。"

江淮远笑笑，"我倒要看你能撑多久。"

上了车，江淮远便抱着小翠和小顺子挤在后面，车棚很低，小翠之好委在他怀里，江淮远捂着她的头顶，把她按在自己胸口，说是怕她磕到，小翠甜蜜又害羞的红着脸，却不知道江淮远另一只手一直对着小顺子不安分的移动着。

虽说后座坐不下三个人，两人倒也显得宽敞，江淮远却一直紧紧地黏着他。

小顺子被他逼的几乎把自己贴在了玻璃上，眼瞧着他不好发作，江淮远便更加放肆起来。

小顺子瞪了一眼故意靠着他肩膀的江淮远，见他云淡风轻把手伸到了自己的双腿间。

小顺子慌忙地看看前座的司机和翠喜，又看看背对着自己的小翠，这样亲密的动作他们都不曾注意，可他还是为了江淮远如此下流的动作羞耻的满脸通红。

江淮远来回抚摸着他的大腿，寒冬时节，小顺子却并没有一身好穿的棉衣，下身洗的灰白棉裤里只有些单薄和结块的旧棉花。

江淮远轻轻掐一把，便掐起了一兜软软的肉，小顺子伸手去推，他却扣住了他一只手掌，二人十指紧紧交扣，江淮远便用手背去摩挲他的大腿内侧。

小顺子用另一只手去推，江淮远却已经向上摩擦到了他那里。

小顺子只好先把那一声差点泄漏出口的呻吟捂回嘴里。

江淮远笑了一下，变本加厉的去摸索他的脆弱，从下至上刮蹭着那根柱体，小顺子用膝盖去顶，想隔开他和自己的距离，不想张开腿却给了对方更多可乘之机。

江淮远松开了那只交叠的手，带着一层薄汗的温热手掌完全将那东西握在手里，小顺子怕人发现又抵抗不住生理反应，只能握着拳头按捺着，指甲都快把手指抠出了一个洞。

眼瞧着他狼狈，江淮远却面色淡然，他突然道，"瞧我高兴的，一时忘了，早知道这样挤害你受苦，不如给他们叫两辆黄包车。"

这番体贴话自然是对着小翠说，小翠便回，"没事的，不要破费。"

小顺子见小翠抬头回话，便弓起了身子，江淮远却一点不留情，手下的动作反而越发粗暴起来。

眼见小顺子连耳后的皮肤都红成了一片，手上的物事也逐渐硬挺。

"小顺子呢，坐的舒服吗？"

小顺子呼吸凌乱，不敢轻易开口，又生怕小翠她们看到，他求救的望了江淮远一眼，示意他放过自己。

桃花眼蒙了一层薄薄的水雾，蒸的他整个人都成了桃粉色，江淮远似在他含泪的目光里看见璀璨星河，心中一动，手下动作更快，却偏掐着他的顶端不让他释放。

小顺子忍得脖子上青筋凸起，才咬着牙挤出一声，"······还好。"

眼看车头拐进巷口，目的地就快到了，江淮远此番也把他欺负了够本，不想他太过狼狈，便收回了手。

小顺子终于摆脱了魔爪，起身喘了口气，却见江淮远伸出那只"魔爪"对他舔了舔食指。

小顺子算不上情欲旺盛之人，虽被撩拨情动，开门吹了吹冷风再强迫自己，很快也就镇定下来。

从下车到进门的功夫，他身上的红潮退了大半，小翠看他行动迟缓，贴心的问道，"小顺子，是不是给你挤坏了？"

小顺子对上她一双纯洁无邪的眼睛，更痛恨自己被江淮远胁迫着做了一番下贱勾当。

"没事的，太太，里边请吧。"

小翠不悦道，"你怎么好叫我太太？你以后是不是要与我生分了？"

江淮远揽过她的肩，笑着道："小顺子也没错，主仆之间到底尊卑有别，以后就叫二太太吧。"

"你看这房子怎么样？还喜欢？"

二层的欧式白色洋房，又气派又精致，看出来有些年头，墙壁上爬满了挂着雪的还生机勃勃的爬山虎。

门口是个小院，左边是石凳秋千，右边是葡萄藤架

江淮远指指空地，"这外面是玫瑰园，等夏天你就能看到满园的红玫瑰了，漂亮的很。"

小翠被他一说忍不住幻想起花香满园，没有哪个少女能抵抗住这种梦幻场面，她便也没心思去纠结那个称呼。

进了屋子江淮远便指指一楼的两个房间，"你们就住在一楼。"

翠喜听话便抱着孩子进了屋，小顺子身为下人没道理把主子晾在外面，便站在厅里等候差遣。

江淮远伸手指指楼上，凑到小翠耳边低声道，"二楼是我们的卧房，喜欢吗？"

小翠红了脸推搡了下他，江淮远开怀笑起来，"天也不早了，休息吧。"

"休息？"小翠瞪着眼睛道。

"今晚不是你我的洞房花烛夜？"

"我······"小翠揉搓着自己的衣襟下摆，看了一眼小顺子，低头小声道，"我·····我还没准备好。"

"有什么好准备的。"江淮远一笑，"有我在，你怕什么。"说罢把人拦腰抱起一步步迈到楼上。

头顶上的铜床吱呀吱呀晃悠着，小顺子捂住头，心里是说不出的五味杂陈。

翠喜推门进来，本来是找小顺子说话，进来自然也就听到了头顶的声音。

翠喜坐到他床边，把他蒙头的被子薅下来，"你难受啥，早晚有这么一天。"

小顺子叹口气，苦恼道，"我不知道是不是害了她。"

"害？她现在可是欢喜的紧呐。"

她语带双关，听得小顺子脸一红，"可是江淮远心里没她。"

"她心里有他不就好了，怎么不比混在那窑窝里强？现在好吃好住，还日日能见到她的情郎，哪里还有比这更好的日子？"

"再过几个月她要能生下孩子，地位就更稳妥了。"

"那时候江淮远就是心里再没她，也会顾念自己的孩子，有句话怎么说来着，母凭子贵？对，就是这个理儿，以后她总不会再过得胆战心惊，受冻挨饿了。"

小顺子点点头，其实他也料想过，江淮远就是为了胁迫他也会留下小翠，至于她的清白，唉，保住命就好，哪里还顾得上保全什么清白。

小顺子便祈求她能一辈子活在对江淮远的假象里，喜乐平安。

"倒是你，心里难受吗？"翠喜问。

"我？"小顺子苦笑不答。

"我瞧出来了，这姓江的真不是个玩意儿，他成心把你安排在这个屋，让你听房，呸，真他妈的不是个东西！"

小顺子捂住她的嘴，"你知道还不嘴下留情？"

"老娘怕他不成！"

小顺子被她泼辣的样子逗笑了，叹了口气说道，"不难受，但是心里还是别扭着，嗯，也是不好受。"

"可他越是要我不好受我就越是要过得舒服自在给他看。"

翠喜看他如此也放心的笑了，"这就对了，什么男人！狗屁！过几年存下些钱，咱俩买块地，咱们也当当地主婆地主公，老了不行咱俩就凑合凑合一堆儿过日子，我让我儿子养你！"

小顺子点点头，调侃道："你倒是都想好了。"

"去去去，我可不是惦记你啊。"

两人说说笑笑，不多会儿便也听不到那些嘈杂的声音，翠喜见小顺子解了心结也就离开了去哄孩子睡觉。

小顺子听了听楼上，许久没有动静，想着两人该睡下了，便出门去接小利子。

小利子靠在巷口的墙上呼着气搓手掌，小顺子一见到他就把手里的棉被给他披了上去。

小利子缩在被里，看了看四周林立的洋房别墅，"小爹爹，以后我们真的要住在这里吗？"

小顺子点点头，指了指那座洋房，"白色那栋，记得了吗？"

"记得了记得了。"

小顺子清了清嗓子道，"那里房间很多，你以后也不用再和我挤在一个床上了。"

小利子想起前几夜自己的狼狈荒唐，不由得心里发凉，自从那件事后，这几日他的小爹爹总是背对着他睡，如今竟然还要和他分开。

"小爹爹，你是不是生我气了。"

小顺子有些尴尬的道，"不是为了那事，你长大了，不方便，以前是没有条件，你睡的地方宽敞些也能长的更高。"

小利子站在他身边，与他只差了小半头，他扁着嘴巴道，"我现在就长的很好，过几年就超过你了，不用太高。"

"没出息，只和我比干嘛。"

"我就要和你比，比你高，比你壮，以后你年纪大了我才能照顾你。"

男孩子自然是闯荡些好，小顺子也不想他太过依赖自己，便道，"我又不是你亲生爹爹，不用你照顾，等你长大了能自己照顾自己就好。"

小利子一听这话不动了，小顺子回头，看他竟然站在那里地掉眼泪，他本来就在外面冻了许久，如今一哭自然是鼻涕眼泪混在一起，看上去可怜极了。

小顺子心里叹口气，拿着手帕给他擦脸，温柔的解释，"我不是不要你了。"

小利子攥住他的手，"那让我照顾你一辈子好不好？"

他目光灼热，像是下了极大的决心，他非常认真的看着小顺子，"不是对爹爹的那种照顾，是想娶你，想和你过日子的那种照顾，好不好？"

小顺子愣在那，虽然那天过后他心中也隐隐冒出了一些不妙的苗头，这几日便刻意疏远了小利子，但是亲耳听到他如此情真意切的一番告白，也是十分吃惊。

想他年纪小，趁着对他感情还没有发展到不可收拾的地步，还来得及挽回。

小顺子便板着脸严肃的教育起来，"忘了我教的你了？你以后要娶个女孩子，你这样我真的不敢要你了。"

"不要就不要！"小利子把那棉被甩下来狠摔在地上，小顺子有些错愕，没想到一向乖巧听话的小利子会有如此反应。

他心中本来还有一番语重心长的话要讲，正要拉着他的手劝说，小利子却一溜烟儿的跑了，小顺子刚要去追，手却被人一把拉住。

小顺子回头，那人正是江淮远，他的那辆黑色汽车也停在身后不远处。

他刚才只顾着劝小利子，竟然不知道它什么时候停在那，停在那多久。

"真没想到，你把自己画成了这副鬼样子也能勾到人来。"

江淮远按着他的手加了力气让他吃痛。

夜色渗进他眼眸，一望无际的黑，"你说，我要怎么惩罚你好？"

文章设定是旧社会，人物也是一些小人物，一些思想对话大家不要当真，此乃求生欲and劝告！高亮！高亮！


End file.
